


I won't give up on you

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Abby's hands won’t stop shaking.Jackson has been shooting her worried glances ever since Miller had rushed in medical earlier, his face grim and informing them in hushed tones about Pike’s decision concerning Marcus’ punishment.It’s been done, Abby. You know what the penalty for treason is. His execution has been set for tomorrow. I’m sorry. I know how much Marcus means to you.





	I won't give up on you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't _even_ know where this angst came from. This is what happens if I listen to sad songs. Angst happens. 
> 
> Missing scene between 3x08-3x09 after Abby finds out about Marcus' execution

Her hands won’t stop shaking.

Jackson has been shooting her worried glances ever since Miller had rushed in medical earlier, his face grim and informing them in hushed tones about Pike’s decision concerning Marcus’ punishment.

Abby remembers how her legs had nearly collapsed underneath her at the news. She had managed to wave off both men’s attempts of help before turning around and leaving medical, ignoring Miller’s outcry. She had clenched her jaw and marched towards the council room, knowing that Pike would be there. As expected the man had refused to change his decision, he’d been absolutely unwilling to even listen to her.

_It’s been done, Abby. You know what the penalty for treason is. His execution has been set for tomorrow. I’m sorry. I know how much Marcus means to you._

She had felt both equally angry and numb. It had taken every ounce of self-control of both containing her desire to punch Pike in the face and letting the tears that had gathered in her eyes, fall. Somehow she managed to walk back to medical, disregarding Jackson completely and starting to sterilise all of the medical equipment. Which she’s currently still trying to do _if only her hands would stop shaking._  

Watching her husband getting floated had caused for cracks to appear in her heart, sending her daughter down to earth had enlarged those cracks but _this_? Losing Marcus? Abby can feel how ice flows inside of her, threatening to freeze her veins, and creep into what's left of her heart.

_You know what the penalty for treason is. His execution has been set for tomorrow._

The tremors become so bad that she lets the scalpel she's holding fall, the metal clattering against the bowl and the sound resonates across medical, piercing through the deafening silence.

Her whole body starts to shake and tears are blurring her vision.  

_It’s been done, Abby._

A half-choked sob escapes her, and her hands clench around the edge of the desk in front of her, as she struggles to keep herself from falling apart right there in front of Jackson. Pressing her eyes tightly shut, she tries to suppress the pain she’s experiencing.

“Abby”

At the sound of Jackson’s concerned inquiry, she raises a hand without opening her eyes.

“No, please don’t Jackson. I can’t-”, she starts, her voice breaking.

She can’t deal with his kindness right now. Because is she looks him in the eyes and sees the worry reflected in them, she’ll shatter and she has to stay strong.

Unwilling to listen to her, Jackson crosses the short distance between them and places a comforting hand on top of hers.

“What did Pike say?”

At the mention of the older man’s name Abby feels a new surge of anger, she opens her eyes and fixates her gaze on a point in front of her.

“He was so _kind_ to grant me a few minutes to say goodbye tomorrow”, she snarls, unable to keep the anger out of her voice. 

“This isn’t right,” Jackson softly replies, not knowing what else to say.

Abby lets out a huff and turns her head until she can look the younger man in his eyes,  “I highly doubt that the chancellor is focused on doing what’s _right_.”

_I’m sorry. I know how much Marcus means to you._

The knowledge that after tomorrow there would be a void in her life, in her _heart_  that would never be filled again, almost brings her to her knees.

“I can’t – not again, I’m not –”, she whimpers, her face contorting with pain.

Jackson feels his heart break at the obvious agony she is. He has never seen her break down like this. Even after Jake had been floated or Clarke had been sent to the ground, she had managed to stay strong, to hold her head high and continue to fight. But now, now she’s barely hanging on. He can see her mask crumble right in front of him.

Ignoring her earlier protests, he takes a step forward and gathers her in his arms. At first Abby tenses and moves to pull away, but when he tightens his grip around her, she _finally_ gives in and lets it all out.

The pain, the anger, the heartbreak. It all flows out of her.

As she clings to Jackson, her sobs fill medical and all he can do is rub comforting circles on her back while cradling her hand, trying to offer at least some comfort.

“I’m so sorry Abby,” he whispers, wishing there was some way he could ease her pain.  

“You should lie down,” he continues, “Try to get some sleep.”

“I still need to-”

“I’ll finish it. Let me take care of you for a change,” Jackson urges her.

Abby leans back and gives him a grateful nod, and he lets his arms fall next to him. As she tries to a step backwards, her knees buckle and Jackson has to catch her.

“I’m –,” she starts, but he promptly interrupts her.

“Please Abby. Let me,” he insists and by the tone of concern in his voice she can feel herself giving in and she lets him guide her out of medical.

The walk to her quarters is blessedly short because Abby doubts she would have been able to walk much longer. Jackson is practically carrying her weight as it is. As he closes the door of her quarters behind them, Abby collapses on the bed.

_I know how much Marcus means to you._

Another sob threatens to break free, but she manages to bite it back. Her nails are painfully digging into the palms of her hands. She has to get a grip on her emotions. This isn’t who she is. Abby Griffin doesn’t wallow. Abby Griffin gets up and fights, that’s what she has always done, but she’s just so _tired_ of fighting all the time.

Besides, this is _Marcus._ He has become such an integral of her life. These last couple of months on the ground made them grow closer, she couldn’t imagine her life without him. He was the person she went to when things became too much.

“Do you need something?”

Abby lifts her gaze towards Jackson, who’s shuffled nervously in front of her, not really knowing how to act.  

“No, thank you, Jackson,” she replies, feeling a swell of affection for the young man in front of her.

A knocking on her door causes them both to flinch.

"Doctor Griffin, your expertise is needed in medical”

She takes a deep breath and prepares to rise from her bed when Jackson stops her, “I’ll take care of it.”

Whatever retort she has in her mind, dies in her throat when she notices the determined look on his face, so she merely nods and settles down again.

“If you need me, you know where to find me,” he continues before turning around and leaving the room.

As the door falls shut behind him, silence fills the room.

_His execution has been set for tomorrow._

The thought of Marcus being locked up in a cell, together with Sinclair and Lincoln, waiting for their execution makes bile rise in her throat.

“I can’t lose him too”, she whispers into the empty space, “I just can’t.”

She’s not going to let this happen to him. Marcus doesn’t deserve this.

_It's been done, Abby._

Squaring her jaw, she glares into the distance, that’s where Pike’s wrong. It’s not done yet, not if she had a say in it.

_She was not going to let Marcus Kane die._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
